


Start Without Me

by ConnieBailey



Category: Justified
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnieBailey/pseuds/ConnieBailey
Summary: Raylan won't leave Tim alone.





	Start Without Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece of light-hearted fiction.

It was Sunday at Casa Givenson. Raylan was reclining on the couch allegedly watching a college football game. His bare feet were propped against Tim’s thigh. Tim was oblivious to the roar from the television, rapt in a book from the classic series he was reading.

Under the guise of stretching, Raylan moved one of his feet into Tim’s lap and pressed his heel against Tim’ crotch.

Tim looked at Raylan over the top of the book. “What?”

Raylan gave him the bedroom eyes.

“I’m readin’,” Tim said.

“I’d stop whatever I was doing to have spontaneous sex with you.”

“Well, that’s you.” Tim started reading again.

“What’s the book about?”

“The same thing it was about when you asked at breakfast.”

“This is the one about those kids who come out of the closet someplace like Oz with talking bunny rabbits and shit?”

“Close enough.”

Raylan looked back up at the screen. He was used to Tim’s love of young adult fiction, but he was never going to understand it. Why would anyone want to read about things that weren’t real? “Any of those books have zombies?”

“No,” Tim said without looking up from the page.

Raylan wiggled his toes in Tim’s crotch. When Tim didn’t react, he ran his toes up the zipper of Tim’s jeans and fumbled around the button.

Tim looked down. “Are you trying to get my jeans off with your foot?”

“Actually, I thought I’d try getting _you_ off with my foot.”

“You’re not going to let me read, are you?”

Raylan’s smile could best be described as unrepentant.

“Okay.” Tim stood up. “Just give me a minute.”

“For what? Did you leave your dick somewhere?”

“Yeah, Raylan, I left it in my other pants. Settle down.”

Raylan spread his arms. “Come here.”

“I’ll be right back.”

“Just come here.”

Tim looked down at Raylan. “You’re kind of cute when you’re desperate for sex.”

“I’m not desperate.”

“Good, then you won’t mind waiting five minutes.” Tim moved toward the bedroom door.

“What are going to do?”

“You’ll see.” Tim smiled over his shoulder. “It’s something I’ve wanted to do for a while now.”

“And it takes special preparation?”

Tim nodded.

“Okay but hurry up.”

Tim smiled as Raylan sank back on the cushions. He was aware that his partner watched him until he disappeared into the bedroom. Honestly, he loved that Raylan wanted him the way he did—fiercely and often—but sometimes, he just wanted to read. Sadly, Raylan couldn’t seem to comprehend that someone would read by choice. To Raylan, a person with a book was someone bored and looking for something to do.

Raylan frowned when he heard Tim’s jeep start up. What the hell? He made it to the front window in time to see Tim drive down the long dirt road that led to the cabin. He found his phone and dialed Tim’s number.

“Hi, Raylan.”

“Just how special are these preparations?”

Tim chuckled. “I’ll be back in a couple of hours.”

“Is this a joke?”

“Are you laughing?”

“Tim.”

“I’m just going to find a quiet spot to finish my book.”

“What about…?”

“You can start without me.”

Tim’s laugh was the last thing Raylan heard before the connection was broken.


End file.
